Emma's Quest for the Magic Sword Adventure
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: While mourning the loss of her great aunt, a young girl named Emma is taking to the world of Camelot and helps a young girl named Kayley. Now Emma and her new friends have to be the first to find the magic sword and save Camelot in order for her to get home. Can Emma save Camelot in order to get home?
1. An Adventure is waiting

I know that it won't be easy to deal with things that are the hard way. Recently my Great Aunt Sarah died a few days ago and I miss her very much. She would want me to keep going. Then Grandmother gave me her aquamarine pendant and said, "Great Aunt Sarah would want you to have this Emma, that way she would be close to you at heart." After I put on the pendant, I started to feel sad. I then hugged Grandmother while she said, "Your father and I miss her too sweetie. You know exploring her garden will help cheer you up." I have a small smile.

I then said, "Thanks Grandma, I'll give it a try." Then I went outside for some air. It is nice to have a walk in the garden. I have done it before. It is nice. Now that my Great Aunt Sarah is gone, she will be missed all the time. One of the loving family members that I have, my beloved family member. She did tell me a lot of things while I was growing up, like the one time she told me stories about dragons and their hearts. I think those are great stories to tell.

What I liked most of all is when she told me stories about her adventures in King Arthur's world! That does sound like fun to me. While I continued on walking, I saw a glow coming from my great aunt's pendant. I got confused. I also raised an eyebrow. Then a rapid glow surrounded me while I braced myself. Then a big gulf of light got me an all I saw was bright light.

What is happening? Why did that light came out of nowhere? Where is the light taking me to? Those are the questions that I wanted to know.


	2. I meet Kayley

After the bright light show I took a look around. This place looks different. I wonder where I am. Then I looked down and noticed my looks have changed, it look like the one that any female knight or female warrior would wear.

I started to get nervous. This is not what I would expect to see at all. I have a strange feeling that I'm not at home anymore.

I must be in a different word or something. I then came across a farm and there are a bunch of chickens and I got confused. I didn't know that there was a woman looking at me and I didn't know till I yelped and backed away. She yelped too and she asked, "Who are you?" I then said, "I- I'm Emma. Who are you? How did I get here?" Then she said, "One question at a time Emma, I'm Kayley and you're in my home." She then got a good look at me.

She then said, "I think you are not from here." She then offered me to help her with the chores and I nodded.

Well I guess that I could make sure that I will help her. She seems nice to me. I then asked her what is going on and then she told me something bad happened. I want to know what it is and she told me that Excalibur is missing.

I got my eyes wide and asked her, "Excalibur? As in the sword that belongs in the hands of Arthur? My Great Aunt Sarah told me stories about them." Kayley smiled and she said to me that is great. I then asked her how is it possible that it got stolen? Kayley said that she's not sure. I think it's a mystery.

Then we heard a clucking commotion out there and I wanted to know what is going on. Kayley does want to know too. Then she asked, "How am I going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?" Then I became invisible to someone that looks scary.

He didn't see me because I was like invisible. Maybe it's the necklace. I wonder what other madness it has. I asked Kayley what's wrong and asked who that guy is.

She explained to me who he is. His name was Ruber and he betrayed King Arthur years ago. I gasped quietly and got my eyes wide. What a jerk he is. He sounds like a meanie. A totally big meanie I mean. He even killed her father! Oh I don't believe it! She lost a father. I know how she feels on loosing someone she loves.

Oh that is so wrong of that guy, turning a chicken into a different creature. I did remember the story that my Great Aunt Sarah had once told me, something about a knight who betrayed King Arthur. Maybe Ruber is the knight who betrayed King Arthur.

Then I sneaked away to a wall and I saw Kayley on the wall part and I joined her. I was next to her when her mother said to her, "Go to Camelot, warn Arthur." Kayley told her that she won't leave her here.

Her mother told her that Ruber will come to Camelot in three days, then she told her to take the main road and get there before them.

Kayley was about to say something when I told her, "Let's go while they're still distracted and have that type of chance." The woman saw me and she said, "Just listen to what she says Kayley, you both are our only hope." Before I joined Kayley I told her, "It's going to be ok miss. I'll make sure that she'll be by my side. By the way, my name's Emma." Her mother told her that her name is Juliana and added that we should be careful and I nodded.


	3. Into the Forbidden Forest

As we were about to head out, I saw something scary in the sky and I gasped quietly. Kayley saw the look on my face and asked what is wrong and I pointed at the sky.

What I saw was a griffin. I thought they exist in myths. Then Kayley told me that we should hear what they're up to. I shrugged. Then we heard that the griffin is the one responsible for stealing the sword. Oh that wicked creature.

Because of what the griffin said about the location for the sword, I gave a determined look on my face. Kayley saw that look and she agreed with me. We must go there now.

I rode with Kayley on a horse of her own and we galloped for miles away from her home. I hope that we'll make it. We just need to find the right direction. As the horse turned back, we gasped. the minions are coming right at us!

Oh that meanie, he must've sent them to bring her back. I still am invisible to them. She gave a different direction that is not where we should be going. I don't know what is about to happen. We then came across a different type of forest and the horse reared up and Kayley and I landed with a thud.

Lucky for us, we weren't hurt. I checked myself and noticed a sword next to me. It wasn't there before when I first met Kayley. The horse got spooked and it left us alone. The minions got to us and Kayley then saw where we are. She said, "The Forbidden Forest." Oh boy that is not good at all.

I started to get worried and asked her, "What will we do?" Kayley said, "We must go into the forest. Maybe we'll loose them." I don't know if that will work, but we have to at least try. I sighed and ran behind the trees, Kayley caught up with me.

We ran for a few miles and I saw that a tree branch undid her hair. Well that is strange. We kept on running and running. I saw Kayley turning around and she didn't see where she is going. I tried to warn her, "Kayley, look at where you're going." She didn't listen to me and she tripped over a root.

She then fell and I jumped down. We both landed with a splash. Lucky for us, I was on the other side of the pond and Kayley was so unlucky because she has a net in her head. I was about to help her when we heard a voice that said, "Hey! That's my net." We both got confused. Then those scary henchmen came out of nowhere and that is going to be strange.

Then a fight took place and I must say that the man with the stick is a pretty good fighter. I was both impressed and amazed. So was Kayley and then he grinned when the minions were defeated. I can't believe that man actually did that. I would have asked, but he would not listen at all. He was just too busy with his fish net.

Kayley and I noticed that he's not even listening to her. He then complained about his net. I rolled my eyes in amusement.


	4. I meet Garret

Kayley then said, "Oh, I get it! This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?" The man chuckled and turned to us saying, "And now I'll thank you."

I got confused and asked, "Thank us? For what?" The man replied and said, "For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!" He began to walk away. Kayley then said, "No, wait! What's your name?" He then said that his name is Garret.

Well that's a nice name. Kayley said her name and I then said, "I'm Emma." Then Kayley and I looked at him in the face while I asked him, "Garret, why won't you look at us when we're talking to you?" Then we realized something. Kayley then said, "Oh! I didn't realize you were…" Garret took a few guesses and I said, "Blind."

Garret then said with a chuckle, 'You know, I always forget that one." Then I saw a falcon. I saw the falcon zipped in front of Garret and chattered. Garret then said to the falcon, "Not now, Ayden."

I got confused and asked Garret, "The falcon's name is Ayden?" He didn't answer my question though. I then realized something and said, "Hey, look! Your falcon has silver wings!" I have never seen one with silver wings before.

Garret looked at me and said, "Really? I'll have to take your word for that." I then said, "I think the falcon knows where Excalibur is." Garret then said, ""Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags." I then said, "No, you don't understand. It's somewhere in the forest! We've heard that Ruber has stolen it." Kayley added, "And he's taken my mother hostage. That's why we're here." I then said, "We must find the Sword and return it to Arthur, or all is lost."

I then saw the falcon chirping something to Garret. I don't know what he's saying to him.


	5. The Quest begins

"Garret then said that they're going after it. Kayley and I both said, "Great." He then turned to us and he said, "Not you two. Me and Ayden. We work alone." He pointed his staff at me and Kayley while she said, "Well, I see no reason why we can't come along." I glared at him. He won't give us a chance at all really.

Then he sang a song about him standing alone. Kayley and I went after him. Catching up to him won't be easy. We have to come across a lot of things that I haven't seen before. We then came across a plant that acts like a helicopter and we got into one to catch up with him.

After his song, Kayley and I managed to get to him while she said to Garret, "I stand alone too." He looked at us while I saw the falcon perching onto Kayley's shoulders and said, "Emma and I need your help just this once." Garret then said, "All right! All right! But don't give me any trouble!" I then said, "Trust me Garret, you won't have any of it."

While we were walking along Garret then said while some red liquid fell on him, "Ugh… It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden." I then said, "This is not so bad, but we have to be extra careful." Kayley then said while she walked under some large flowers that spilled liquid, "Hey, this isn't so bad."

I noticed that some things were trying to get us, but Garret took care of it. I was amazed by it. Kayley then said, "I don't know why you made such a fuss. I've had a tougher time collecting eggs!" I then said to her, "If you have trouble with that, I have a hard time trying to figure what to do." Then I saw some grass taking form and Garret took care of it and he said with a groan, "Trouble, trouble, trouble! Capital T!" I rolled my eyes and said to him, "If that's what you think, I think it's madness, madness madness. With a capital M! Along with chaos, chaos, chaos. Capital C!"

Then Garret got curious about me. I don't know how to explain it to both him and Kayley.


End file.
